09 Października 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Było sobie życie - Mózg, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986) 06:25 Było sobie życie - Neurony, odc. 10 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - 9.03, 9.12; Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05 10:05 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 10:15 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 4 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 10:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Dostawca pizzy, odc. 5 (Pizza Delivery); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:15 iCarly - odc. 5 (iWanna Stay With Spencer); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 11:40 Pogodni - odc. 65; serial interaktywny 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) - txt.str.777 113'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1984) 14:45 XI Dzień Papieski 14:55 Glee - odc. 5 (The Rhodes Not Taken); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 15:50 XI Dzień Papieski 16:05 Mordercza broń - Siła (Ultimate Killers) - txt.str.777 29'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 16:35 XI Dzień Papieski 16:50 Droga do Euro - Kronika 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 XI Dzień Papieski 17:35 Jan Paweł II - Człowiek modlitwy - koncert z okazji Dnia Papieskiego 18:40 XI Dzień Papieski 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Zgubiony głos prosiaczka, odc. 36 (Piglet’s Lost Voice); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13; serial TVP 20:50 Wieczór wyborczy 22:30 Wieczór wyborczy - KOMENTARZE 23:15 Pacific Heights (Pacific Heights) 98'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1990) 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Wściekłe psy (Reservoir Dogs) 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992) 02:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Nędznicy, cz. 2/2 (Miserables, Les AKA Miserables du 20 - eme siecle, Les, 2 partie) 86'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1995) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Egipskie mumie zwierząt - odc. 1 (Egypt's Animal Mummies - ep. 1) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:35 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 18 Ińsko; cykl reportaży 07:05 Pogodni - odc. 64; serial interaktywny 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 852; serial TVP 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 853; serial TVP 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 629 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 630 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - Matka - Ziemia - odc. 3/ 5 - Wiatr (ep. 3/ 5 - How earth made us - Wind) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 11:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wenezuelscy kowboje - Największa łąka świata - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 11:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (94) Z Zelandii do Bredy; magazyn kulinarny 12:25 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1890; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 36 "Czy siedzi z nami pilot" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Monika Brodka 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 454 - Wyścig o wszystko; serial TVP 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (5); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 17:50 Pogodni - odc. 65; serial interaktywny 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (104); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Zakupy (51); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 45 "Nowy świadek" - txt.str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 22:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (3); magazyn 23:25 Przedmowa do ciszy (filmowy portret Tomasa Transtromera); film dokumentalny 00:20 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Kuracja 69'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2001) 01:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 02:15 Pułapka 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1997) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Zwierzęta w służbie ojczyźnie 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Polska według Kreta - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:45 Pogodni (65) - serial interaktywny 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Prawdę mówiąc 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity 13:15 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaż TVP Info 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:53 Pogodni (65) - serial interaktywny 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe (26) 20:30 Serwis info 20:52 Wieczór wyborczy. Wybory do Sejmu i Senatu 2011 22:30 Program lokalny 22:55 Wieczór wyborczy. Wybory do Sejmu i Senatu 2011 00:00 Wieczór wyborczy. Wybory do Sejmu i Senatu - raport 00:57 Pogoda 01:00 Sportowa niedziela 01:25 Wieczór wyborczy. Wybory do Sejmu i Senatu 2011 03:08 Wieczór wyborczy. Wybory do Sejmu i Senatu 2011 04:04 Wieczór wyborczy. Wybory do Sejmu i Senatu - raport 04:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity 04:30 Za kulisami PRL 05:00 Listy gończe (26) 05:25 Teleplotki 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii - studio 08:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii 10:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii - studio 10:15 Beyblade (4) 10:45 Karate Kid - film przygodowy (USA,1984) 13:15 Pogromcy duchów - komedia SF (USA,1984) 15:25 Kabareton 2011 (12) 16:25 Kabareton 2011 (3) 16:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 3 (23) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (2) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (2) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (6) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kości 6 (123) 23:00 Palmetto - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,1998) 01:30 Magazyn sportowy 03:30 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (6) - program krajoznawczy 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:15 Przepis na życie 2 (18) 13:15 Milion w minutę 14:15 Mam talent! 4 15:55 Czy to ty, czy to ja? - film familijny (USA,1995) 18:00 Ugotowani 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami 13 22:15 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 22:50 Układ warszawski (6) 23:50 Szpital Miłosierdzia (5) 00:50 Mentalista 2 (10) 01:50 Uwaga! 02:05 Arkana magii 03:20 Rozmowy w toku 04:10 Nic straconego TV 4 04:41 To był dzień 05:30 Ryzykanci 3 (11/15) 06:20 Dekoratornia 06:50 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (5) 07:50 Ryzykanci 3 (12/15) 08:55 Szuje i zbóje - komedia (Włochy,1982) 11:00 Galileo (239) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (309) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (13) 14:00 Digimon (10) 14:30 Łowca krokodyli (5) 15:35 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (6) 16:40 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 17:20 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 (5) - reality show 19:00 Galileo (241) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 (6) - reality show 21:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą: Kroniki Jerzego Kryszaka z Grabiny - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Krzyżościan - film sensacyjny (Japonia,Wielka Brytania,Tajlandia,2003) 01:05 Sporty walki: Bellator Fighting Championships 03:05 TV Market 03:20 To był dzień 04:10 To był dzień na świecie 04:34 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 06:20 Spotkanie z balladą - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (10) - serial przyrodniczy 09:30 Superdrapieżcy (5) - serial przyrodniczy 10:30 Fraglesy (2) - serial familijny 11:00 Barbie i magia tęczy - film animowany (USA,2007) 12:35 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame 2 - film animowany (USA,2002) 14:30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Gęsiareczka - serial familijny 15:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Śpiąca królewna - serial familijny 17:00 Dom: Ponad 200 czwartków (5) 19:00 Timon i Pumba (25) 19:30 Chip i Dale Brygada RR (25) 20:00 Armageddon - film katastroficzny (USA,2009) 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne (5) 23:00 Podniebny horror (5) 00:00 Medium 3 (16) 01:00 Medium 3 (17) 02:00 Ekstradycja 2 (9) 03:00 Ekstradycja 2 (10) 04:00 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 05:20 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Wędliny z Bordeaux 07:00 Mango 09:05 Przyjaciele (14) 09:35 Przyjaciele (15) 10:10 Akademia policyjna 2: Pierwsze zadanie - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1985) 11:55 Czego pragną dziewczyny - komedia (USA,2003) 14:10 Rewolwer - western (USA,1968) 16:10 Niania: Moje perły (66) 16:40 Niania: Frania na aukcji (67) 17:10 Detektyw Monk (11) 18:10 Columbo (6) 20:05 Superseans: Superman: Powrót - film przygodowy (Australia/USA,2006) 23:10 Dowody zbrodni (22) 00:05 Gorączka sobotniej nocy - film muzyczny (USA 1977) 02:30 Arkana magii 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:10 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura: Daniil Trifonov - recital 09:05 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 1999: Oryginały i inspiracje - Janusz Olejniczak gra utwory Fryderyka Chopina - program rozrywkowy 09:35 Polonezy i mazurki Fryderyka Chopina gra Witold Małcużynski - koncert 10:05 Informacje kulturalne 10:15 Dokument tygodnia: Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 11:25 Bostończycy - melodramat (USA,1984) 13:30 Folkowe nuty - Kwartet Jorgi - koncert 14:00 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka: Czarna rodzinka (31/39) 14:05 Kolorowy świat Pacyka: Papierowy wiatr (2) 14:15 Lis Leon: Tort 14:40 Szepty wiatru - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 15:10 Ocalić od zapomnienia - koncert galowy festiwalu twórczości Marka Grechuty "Korowód" Kraków 2008 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela z... Tadeuszem Różewiczem (1) 17:35 Niedziela z... Tadeuszem Różewiczem: Poeta emeritus - film dokumentalny (Polska) 18:45 Niedziela z... Tadeuszem Różewiczem (2) 19:15 Niedziela z... Tadeuszem Różewiczem: Tadeusz Różewicz: Cztery wiersze i jeden poemat - program artystyczny 19:45 Niedziela z... Tadeuszem Różewiczem (3) 20:20 Drzwi w murze - film psychologiczny (Polska,1973) 22:05 Niedziela z... Tadeuszem Różewiczem: Różewicz audytywnie - reportaż 22:45 Więcej niż fikcja: Holenderska fabryka kokainy - film dokumentalny (Holandia,2007) 23:50 Kino nocne: Cichy chaos - melodramat (Włochy,Wielka Brytania,2008) 01:50 Bez prądu: Edyta Bartosiewicz - koncert 03:00 Niezwykłe przygody Włochów w Rosji - komedia (Włochy,ZSRR,1973) 04:55 Pasmo kontemplacyjne 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 09.10.1984 08:35 Flesz historii (45) 08:50 Ex libris 09:00 Lolek - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 10:00 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było bogiem (3-ost.) 11:00 Polska z historią w tle: Fotografie z powstania warszawskiego - reportaż 11:15 Ex libris 11:30 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje (1) - reportaż 11:45 Deptane po drodze: Na łące (1) - magazyn poradnikowy 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:30 Z archiwum IPN: "Burta" 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem: Półmieszkanie - program edukacyjny 13:20 Paciorki jednego różańca - dramat społeczny (Polska,1979) 15:10 Spór o historię. Lenino - między Sybirem a zdradą - debata 15:40 Flesz historii (45) 15:55 Komunikaty wojenne (32) 16:05 O nowej to hucie ballada... - reportaż 16:30 Nieznana Białoruś: Ziemia w niewoli 17:05 Bez retuszu: Alaksandr Isaczou. Mistrz i Afrodyta 17:30 Tajemnica Enigmy: Marsz w historię (1/8) 18:30 Żeglarze i piraci: Słowianie 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 09.10.1984 19:35 Mosty paryskie - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 20:05 Flesz historii (45) 20:20 Wrota Europy - dramat wojenny (Polska,1999) 21:50 Czas na dokument: Cyrk wita Was 22:25 Sensacje XX wieku: Pseudonim "Puch" 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 09.10.1984 23:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:15 Plebania - odc. 1733; telenowela TVP 06:40 Plebania - odc. 1734; telenowela TVP 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1735; telenowela TVP 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1736; telenowela TVP 07:45 Plebania - odc. 1737; telenowela TVP 08:25 Wajrak na tropie - Miejskie gangi; cykl dokumentalny 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:25 Awantura o Basię - odc. 7/12* - Awantura siódma, czyli rzecz o dwóch takich...; serial TVP 09:55 Jak to działa - odc. 4; magazyn 10:30 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 10/18* - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; serial TVP 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła relikwii Sanktuarium błogosławionego Jana Pawła II w Krakowie 14:20 "Srebrne gody Żywego Słowa" 14:40 Gala Wielkopolan cz. 1 15:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (24) gość: Mariusz Szczygieł 16:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 52; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 XI Dzień Papieski 17:35 Jan Paweł II - Człowiek modlitwy - koncert z okazji Dnia Papieskiego 18:40 XI Dzień Papieski 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i kukułka, odc. 27 (Noddy And The Kuku); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Ranczo - odc. 44* - Polityka i czary; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:50 Wieczór wyborczy 22:30 Wieczór wyborczy - KOMENTARZE 23:10 Kultura, głupcze (5); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 23:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 00:20 Męczeństwo Mariana 38'; film fabularny 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i kukułka, odc. 27 (Noddy And The Kuku); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:30 Wieczór wyborczy - KOMENTARZE 02:05 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 4/13* - Zdrada; serial TVP 02:55 Kino Mistrzów - Pograbek 72'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1992) 04:10 PRL de Luxe 15'; film dokumentalny 04:30 Kulturalni PL (57); magazyn 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 44; serial TVP 06:00 Zakończenie dnia